wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
History of the Empire
Reign of Emperor Jarethan I The Rebirth of the Sunwell The elimination of the renegade Prince Kael'thas resulted in a surging of Blood Elven pride throughout the lands. With the falling of their prince, the renegade factions of Blood Elves, not corrupted by the influence of the Burning Legion returned to Silvermoon and swore allegiance to their new Emperor. The Emperor declared that those elves who did not return to Silvermoon were to be treated as corrupted collaborators of the Legion and worthy of being slain on sight. The Emperor also declared on the day that Muru's spark reignited the Sunwell, that the Blood Elves would reclaim all territories, including those lands that Kael'thas's elves capture in outland. The Shattered Sun offensive was declared successful and many who joined the Shattered Sun felt a new found allegiance with the Sin'dorei of Silvermoon. This included many non-elven peoples from both the Alliance and the Horde. Using this new found support, the Emperor quickly targetted the first domestic threat at his doorstep, Zul'Aman. The Destruction of Zul'Aman Though Zul'jin was defeated before the founding of the Shattered Sun Offensive, Zul'Aman was still a haven of Troll forces that the Elves had long fought against. The Emperor decided once and for all that he would eliminate them for good. This harsh rhetoric did not find pleasing audiences in Orgrimmar where Vol'jin heavily argued that support for Silvermoon halt immediately. Even words from Sylvannas could not calm the uproar of protest from the Trolls. Thrall attempted to persuade the Emperor to halt such a massive offensive but the Emperor was determined, and in response to the Warchief questioning the Emperor's decision, the Emperor sent a large brigade of Elves to Orgrimmar on a Good Will visit, many of them Arcanists spreading the word of Silvermoon's rebirth. The forces of the Sin'Dorei were massive, swarmed with new members of Kael'thas's former forces. The Sunblade, Dawnblade, Sunfury and Firewing forces were the first in line to face the trolls. Through days and nights of endless fighting the Trolls attempted to hold the Imperial forces back but legions upon legions of troops were flowing from the gates of Silvermoon and effectively sieged in the trolls. The Emperor ordered a massive bombardment of explosives, purchased from the goblins and delivered on the backs of thousands of dragonhawks and razed the ruins to the ground. The Trolls were caught completely surprise by the bombardment, but the Emperor did show some mercy. Easily he could have slaughtered every single troll but he spared many of them in his attack. He ordered them to be relocated to Durotar where they would unite with the Darkspear tribe. After the destruction of Zul'Aman the Emperor turned to the potential that many areas of Outland had. The resources of Outland were Barely tapped by the adventurers and expeditionary forces that. While deporting the trolls, the Emperor sent word to the Scryers, the Falcon Watch, and the Firewing to prepare for a vast force of Blood Elves from silvermoon that would reclaim all the lands that Kael'thas had taken for himself. The Siege of Firewing Point Firewing Point was a key location for the Empire. The Emperor had sent a force to take the city from the Firewing Elves who were still loyal to Kael'thas. Kil'jaeden, seeking revenge after the Shattered Sun prevented his emergence throught the Sunwell sent High Lord Kruul to besiege Firewing Point. The battalion of elves found themselves surrounded on all sides by remnants of the Legion still in outland. The Arcanists managed to summon enough power from a rift they opened to construct a powerful energy shield around Firewing point, similar to the one that the Kirin Tor did for Dalaran. With this shield, they held off the attack from High Lord Kruul. The Demon's forces were forced to retreat when from Shattrath, the Emperor's massive army arrived with him leading it. The Demons fled, and with the help of the new Loremasters, they summoned the powers of the forest itself to help guard the base. Firewing Point became sheltered by the forest. The loremasters sculpted the trees, and raised the sapplings from the ground and grew them within minutes to enshroud the entire Firewing point into a safe haven for the Emperor's forces in Outland. They were able to transform Firewing Point from a scarse outpost into a lush sanctuary. The Capture of Telaar Upon hearing distress form the Halaani Elves, that the forces of Telaar were attempting to retake Halaa from them, the Silvermoon Empire's forces arrived in Garadar and rallied support to help capture Halaa back. With the help of Wyvern riders, the Imperial Army managed to take Halaa back then they turned to Telaar itself. The forces of the Empire poured through the vast grasslands of Nagrand and were on the verge of attacking Telaar, but the Telaari forces gave up without a fight. The High Council agreed to give them amnesty in return for their cooperation. Large numbers of elven troops were posted in Telaar to keep an eye on the locals, but soon the Draenei there left for the Exodar, and Telaar became another Blood Elven city in outland. The Netherstorm Offensive Though the traitorous Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider was defeated back at Magister's Terrace, a substantial standing force of his loyal elves was still in the Netherstorm. The Emperor of Silvermoon could not allow such a large following of Blood Elves deny the authority of the new Imperial Throne. The Silvermoon Rangers, with the Falcon Watch, Scryers and Blood Knights all converged on the Netherstorm fighting furious battles across the entire region. The forces of Silvermoon and the Traitors clashed at the manaforges. The High Council put especial effort to fortify the Manaforges knowing that such vast sources of arcane power could never be permitted to fall into enemy hands. The Silvermoon Army successfully captured all the Manaforges even the ones that were overrun by the void creatures. Laying siege to Tempest Keep and its satellite structures was not difficult considering the growth of the Dragonriders. With the help of the nether drakes liberated from the Dragonmaw clan, they successfully brougth to their side several thousands troops. Firewing Restoration Firewing Point was made the defacto capital of the Silvermoon Empire in Outland. Firewing also highly symbolic as well due to its relatively close location to Shattrath City. This was the Emperor's way of saying to the Sha'tar that though the Silvermoon Empire is allied to the Sha'tari, they are separate. The new Lorekeepers and Glade Guardians of the Empire, masters of Shamanistic and Druidic magics grew from the raw tainted ground around Firewing Point, large flowerbeds and flowing water was directed to large assemblies of beautiful fountains. Around Firewing grew a large assortment of trees that wrapped around the town in a protected forest. Slowly and gradually wisps inhabited the trees as well giving the area a magical and majestic appearance. The main pathway to Firewing Point was guarded by Royal Guards and Arcane Guardians. Firewing Point's landscape design eventually became the inspiration for many of the gardens that would be later placed in the Sunwell Palace. Blood Sun Conquest When the Horde formed the Warsong Offensive and the Forsaken formed the Hand of Vengeance, the Silvermoon Empire formed the Blood Sun Conquest, their own factional direct attack against the Lich King. Allied with the other two military campaigns, the Blood Sun Conquest moved more along the lines with the Hand of Vengeance though they were made unaware of the true nature of the Royal Apothecary Society's agenda. Unknown to the Blood Sun Conquest and the Silvermoon Empire, Varimathras had usurped a great deal of power from Sylvannas due to her absence from the Undercity. After the tragedy at Angrathar the Wrath Gate, the Silvermoon Empire and the Emperor joined the Horde Forces in besieging the Undercity. The Silvermoon Army was pivotal in the battle as they were the closest in the area. Thousands of refugees flooded into Tranquilen and other sanctums in the Ghostlands seeking refuge. The Emperor successfully installed Aethas Sunreaver as one of The Six of Dalaran. This political maneuvering was key to the success of the Blood Sun Conquest. The Sunreaver Sanctuary functioned as a defacto Embassy for the Silvermoon Empire and the Sunreaver's Command, as a regional outpost for the Blood Sun Conquest and Silvermoon Empire. Internal Turmoil Emperors Metachronos, Theremis, Randarios, Besnell, Thalius, and Darabi were four Emperors over the span of a few years that reigned as Emperor. They were considered legitimate successors to the throne, each following the other in relatively uneventful occurrences in the Empire. The reigns of the Four Emperors, was first started with a much more centralized power of Emperor Metachronos I. Under Metachronos I, power was concentrated a great deal on the Emperor himself who took it upon himself to directly govern the Empire. Under his administration, there was the potential for a power vacuum should things take a turn for the worse. Unfortunately the result was after Metachronos retired the throne, the Sunstar Flamestrike passed through no less than 5 other Emperors, ending with the disastrous reign of Emperor Darabi. Reign of Emperor Jarethan II Minister Kiratanos was one of the Imperial advisors under the reign of the first Emperor, Jarethan I. As a top level advisor he was privy to a great deal of power even under the other Emperors. Watching and consolidating his own power, Minister Kiratanos was called forth by several loyalists to the first Emperor to take the mantle of Emperor, including Emperor Darabi who was ruling a pale shadow of the Silvermoon Empire in comparison to the glory that Jarethan I, had introduced. The Minister agreed to take the Imperial Throne and made Darabi his Co-Emperor. With the news that Minister Kiratanos had become the new Emperor, many prominent leaders of various splinter factions, that had attempted to keep the spirit of the Silvermoon Empire alive, reunited with the new Emperor, who took the regal name, Jarethan II, in honor of the first Emperor. However forces in the government were jealous of the new Emperor's popularity and his growing influence, and attempted a coup, but the Emperor had them removed from their positions of power and imprisoned, then later expelled from the Empire. Amongst them was the hated, Emperor Darabi. Emperor Jarethan II, introduced new uniforms, and robes to all government ranks, and began a mass reconstruction project of a formidable and powerful temple. The Temple, known as the Temple of the Holy Light, hovered above the Dead Scar in Eversong forest, sending down forces to destroy the scourge presence in Eversong and later would move to the Ghostlands itself. In addition to this vast temple, renovations of the capital city and Sunfury Spire would turn that location into the center of government. Under Jarethan II, the Imperial Guard were turned from the protectors of the Empire, into an elite front line fighting force. To protect him, Jarethan II implemented the formation of the Sunstar Elite, known for their gold and red armor. The Emperor began sending forces into the Ghostlands, and militarized the settlement of Tranquillien. The border between the Ghostlands and Eastern Plaguelands was also heavily fortified, and the course in the plaguelands were under attack from Silvermoon Empire forces. The Empire is the successive state to the Silvermoon Empire. The Silvermoon Empire was dissolved at the call of the 5th Parliament of the Silvermoon Empire, and resulted in the formation of the Empire. Causes for change Under the reign of Emperor Jarethan II, five successive parliaments were called, to discuss reforms to the Empire. The first major change was the acceptance of the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade into the Empire, that followed with an additional amendment to the policies of the Empire to allow all races to join in as citizens and with equal treatment under the law. This social revolution caused the Silvermoon Empire to move in a different direction for its claim to legitimacy in the land. The Empire's legitimacy as the inheritor of the Silvermoon Empire's legacy was dependent on the legitimate line of succession of Emperors. Emperor Jarethan II was indeed Emperor during his reign in the end of the Silvermoon Empire, and thus he was also the legitimate ruler of the newly declared Empire. New Capital As fitting to the new change, the Emperor declared the movement of the Imperial Capital of the Empire from Silvermoon City, to Shattrath. He petitioned the Naaru to safeguard the city, and moved his Imperial Parliament to the Terrace of Light. A'dal generously relocated to the Aldor Tier, and the Scryer's Tier became headquarters for the Imperial Guard. The Emperor oversaw a much more diverse court while at Shattrath. Prominent Gnomes, Night Elves and Humans began to see more influence in the Empire's leadership, most prominently was the rise of Yimo. The little Gnome was a master of politics and bargains, and even became the Emperor's most trusted advisor. Through Yimo's policies as an advisor to the Emperor, the roles of Prime Minister and Grand Master were established, both with Yimo holding those positions. The Yimo Premiership By the command of the Emperor, a restoration of the four orders of the Silvermoon Empire, now simply known as the Four Orders; the Order of the Holy Light, the Order of the Glade, the Order of the Shadow and the Imperial Guard came to pass. The Emperor also begins negociations with the Sha'tar to move the Imperial Capital from the blood-elf dominanted Silvermoon City, to Shattath. The vast popularity of Emperor Jarethan II inspired great jealousy in the appointed Co-Emperor, Darabi who was forced to accept the secondary role as a second rank Emperor compared to Jarethan II's sheer popularity. Jarethan II appointed Grand Master Yimo as the Prime Minister and head of the new Imperial Masters. Yimo put his position to good use, recruiting a very effective network of gnomish spies within the Imperial Palace, which rooted out traitors. Eventually the Emperor was forced to call to trial, the Co-Emperor, with support from the Imperial Masters and the Parliament, he expelled him. The position was then kept completely vacant, as the Emperor refused to appoint a Co-Emperor, instead the position of Co-Emperor was maintained by the Prime Minister, Yimo. Religious Fragmentation The Empire's Order of Holy Light was one of the most prestigious orders in the Empire. Its membership swelled and its popularity grew. The fight against demonic forces and the Lich King brought many into its ranks, but the truth remained that some believed in a far more militaristic and fanatical side to the Light, while another was more benign and accepting. These two factions split, to form the Scarlet Conquest and the Argent Church. The Scarlet Conquest was lead by Cardinal Gregory I, while the Argent Church was lead by the Vicarian. The two sides splintered, while one focused its main membership in New Silvermoon, the other built the a Scarlet Capital, hidden deep in the mountains between Stormwind and Elwynn Forest. While the Argent Church within firmly Imperial control and had no intentions of separation, the Scarlet Conquest on the other hand officially split not just from the Church but from the Empire itself. The Emperor was determined not to allow this to happen, so before the Cardinal had a chance to fully mobilize his forces, the Emperor had dispatched five armies to the Scarlet Conquest bringing their numbers back into the Empire though not without some compromise. The Argent Church and the Scarlet Conquest and the remainder of the Holy Light were to be unified under the establishment of a new Imperial Church with the Vicarian replacing the position of the Supreme Solarian. As a result of this reform, the Imperial Church became the largest spiritual organization in the Empire. The Reign of Emperor Shakrenaar I Emperor Shakrenaar I took the Empire in a very different position in terms of its global relations with the Horde and Alliance. Emperor Shakrenaar took the Empire towards a more friendly relationship with the Alliance rather than the traditional agreement with the Horde. It was the Draenei Emperor's decision to openly support the Alliance rather than the Horde during the events of the Cataclysm, the Emperor dispatched aid to the Alliance and not to the Horde under Garrosh Hellscream. This caused serious contention amongst the former Emperors of the Empire whom all had decided to intervene, something unprecedented. Emperor Jarethan I, and Jarethan II, and Yimo I all summoned the nobility to the Empire's parliament in Shattrath and questioned Emperor Shakrenaar on his decisions and stated that the nobility as well as the Orders of Silvermoon had no support for the Emperor. Though Shakrenaar still had the imperial authority, it was clear that the consensus amongst the other factions of the empire caused a great rift that could have bordered on rebellion. Shakrenaar abdicated the throne, in favor of Emperor Jarethan III, previously known as Imperial Advisor, Meletaren. The Reign of Emperor Jarethan III Emperor Jarethan III began his reign by halting all assistance to the Alliance forces and continued the abandonment of the Yimoan Imperial Declaration. The Emperor grew infuriated at the Alliance's encroachment of the Alliance at Western plaguelands. The Emperor, like the previous ones respected the sovereignty of the Tauren and thus pledged immediate imperial armed support to Thunderbluff. The Emperor realized that the Cataclysm was the opportunity that the Alliance, in particular Stormwind was looking for, to expand their territory. The Emperor formally declared war on the Stormwind Nation, not the Alliance, and cut all diplomatic ties, and mobilized the Imperial Armies. However, he was not above seeing the obvious rifts that were taking place within Orgrimmar, that Garrosh Hellscream was alienating the other Horde Leaders such as Vol'jin and then killed Cairne Blodohoof in a duel. The Emperor and the Empire as a whole was enraged when news of Cairne's death reached them at Silvermoon. In a vast show of power and threat, the Emperor almost ordered the Sunstar Elite to assassinate Garrosh, thanks to the calming of some tea, the Emperor reconsidered but went to Orgrimmar himself. It was quite a sight to see the Emperor reprimand the Orc Warchief and even repel him with a series of spells in retaliation for the murder of such a respected leader. The Emperor made it clear that if the Tauren revolted against the Orcs, that he would support them, and the trolls against Garrosh. The Emperor dispatched ambassadors to Orgrimmar to inform Varok Saurfang that should he wish to take over the Horde as Warchief, the Empire would support him and rejoin the Horde. The Emperor himself visited the Orcs, with a grand entourage of officials, soldiers and nobility and personally told the Warchief that it was best for the Horde's cooperation with the Empire if he was less aggressive against his own allies. The Emperor pledged the support of the Imperial Armies to the Horde cause to oust the Alliance and strike for vengeance against the Stormwind insurrection against the Tauren and the Forsaken. The Emperor also seemed to play an active part in gathering up resistance to Garrosh Hellscream's position as Warchief. The Emperor also made a secret pact with Vol'jin, to support the Darkspear Tribe regardless with their position as renegades to the Warchief, and sent secret agreements to Varok Saurfang, one of the greatest of all Orc Warheroes, and former Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor. The Blood Elves within the Horde also were made known that the Empire was now in full support of the Horde and even assisted the Forsaken in their battles against the Alliance in Andorhal and the Western Plaguelands. Rejoining the Horde With the war against the alliance drawing to a stalemate with the Horde unable to break through the Alliance's armies, the Emperor declared formal alliance with the Horde. The United Armies of the Empire surged forth from Imperial Lands across the plaguelands to Andorhal, being the first target. The Empire's generals were ordered to occupy all alliance settlements, and not to surrender them to the horde. They were to become new buffer settlements against aggression. The Forsaken and the rest of the Horde were unaware of the Empire's motivations and thus allowed this as a temporary arrangement. Rebuilding Quel'Danas Jarethan III was known as one who heavily rebuilt the Isle of Quel'Danas. Though much of the areas surrounding the Dead Scar were still tainted with blight, the vast majority of the isle was developed into livable lands. The sanctuary of nature around the island was kept safe and protected by a legion of gardeners. Additional pavilions and streets were made within the isle, branching out from the Dawning Square, to various residential areas for the bureaucrats of the Empire. In addition within the front of the Parliament, the Emperor errected a tower, which he used as his Parliamentary office, and surrounded the areas with vast gardens. To celebrate the new birth of the Empire, the Emperor erected the Flame Spire, an enormous pillar which at the top, burned a vast and bright flame that doubled as a lighthouse at the Sunreach Harbour. Atop the Anchorage tower, the Emperor constructed and decorated a leisurely throne room, while below he also created a new throne room, one for more formalistic meetings with foreign heads of state. This was to centralize all power and functions to the Isle of Quel'Danas. The construction of additional ships meant that Quel'Danas was protected by a fleet of Elven Destroyers, as well as long range weapons from Silvermoon City itself. The Emperor deployed numerous regiments of his new diversified Sunstar Elite guards to protect the isle as well. The old Regimental Guard and Imperial Guard were redeployed to Silvermoon City, while the Sunstar Elite would directly oversee all security measures on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Return of the High Elves One of Jarethan III's most lasting legacies was the return of the Quel'Dorei to the Isle of Quel'Danas. After the restoration of the Sunwell at the end of the Burning Crusade, the Sunwell was restored to its former glory. Relations between the Blood Elves and the remaining High Elves was still hostile, as the High Elves saw the Sin'dorei as traitors to their history. Despite this, the Blood Elves had little hostility towards the High Elves and were eager to allow High Elf pilgrims to visit the Sunwell. These were the only alliance forces that were permitted to enter Horde territory at the time. By the time of the Silvermoon Empire under Emperor Jarethan I, the relations had warmed significantly that High Elves were now a more common sight in the streets of Silvermoon. By the time the Empire was ushered in by Emperor Jarethan II, the High Elves had started to join in small numbers. To welcome the High Elves back even more, Emperor Jarethan III ordered the construction of a High Elven enclave within the Isle of Quel'Danas itself. He ordered pavillions, towers and houses to be built with the old fashioned traditional colorings, of blue and gold, in a separate and distinctive section of the Isle, with their own small harbor facility. Blue Quel'Dorei ships joined the Imperial Armada in its protection of the Isle as the elven races were united once again. The Emperor ordered that a special standard be made, out of a purple, signifying the mergings of the Red Blood Elven banner, and the Blue High Elven Banner. Category:Silvermoon Empire Category:The Empire